My life
by nekitacradle
Summary: Zero y yuuki se aman... pero un amor no dura mucho...
1. Ilusión

**My life**

**Cap. 1 "Ilusión" **

[No por favor… no lo lastimes! NO!! ZERO!]

Yuuki: NO!.-grita una chica de cabello castaño… respirando agitadamente y aterrorizada

Zero: Yuuki! que te sucede?.- pregunta un chico albino de cabello blanco preocupado.. la castaña lo mira con los ojos llorosos y abraza fuertemente al peliblanco. El chico sorprendido por la accion corresponde el abrazo, pasado unos minutos la castaña se tranquiliza y se separa un poco.

Ya estoy mejor, gracias zero.- dijo yuki mostrandole una sonrisa

Zero: Yuuki.- hizo una pausa colocando una mano en la mejilla de yuuki haciendo que estas se sonrojara-. Que fue lo que soñaste.- prefunto el peliblanco

Yuuki: No es nada importante.- respondio yuki girando el rostro hacia otro lado.

Zero: Nada importante?.- hizo otra pausa y se acerco sus labios al oido de la castaña -. Acaso.. no confias en mi? Yuu-ki .- susurro causandole un estremecimiento a la chica.

Yuuki: Ens-serio! no e-es n-n-nada importante!.- respondio toda roja, apartando bruscamente al peliblanco

Zero: Umm bueno… tienes hambre?.- pregunto el peliblanco

Yuuki: Si mucha!!.- respondio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del peliblanco

Zero: Que bueno que tengas hambre por que te prepare algo especial.

Yuuki: Algo especial?.-pregunto confundida

Zero: Si algo especial! Ahora ve a bañarte!.- ordeno zero

Yuuki: Esta bien pero salte! De mi cuarto!

Zero: Yuki… ya te e visto desnudo recuerdas, hemos hecho cosas… o quieres que te lo recuerde.- pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro… haciendo que la castaña se colocara mas roja de lo que estaba

Yuuki: ZERO!...- grito la castaña-. Vete ya! Pervertido!

Zero: Vale… vale.. si que tienes mal humor.- dijo esto retirándose del cuarto

Yuuki: Zero!...- dijo yuuki con un aura de maldad a su alrededor y apretando los puños… captando la atención del chico… al darse la vuelta se quedo en piedra.

Zero: Y-y-yuuki…- tartamudeo el chico-. S-s-olo fue una broma.

Yuuki: Zero…. Eres un maldito!.-grito furiosa… lanzándole cosas al pobre chico-. Como que no tengo humor!

Zero: Yuki cálmate!! .- dijo el chico… acercando a yuuki y esquivando cosas-. Cálmate solo fue una broma.- dijo tomándole la mano y agarrándola por la cintura uniendo sus labios con los de la chica… yuuki por su parte correspondió el beso, a cada segundo se fue profundizando mas y mas hasta que el beso se rompió por falta de oxigeno.

Zero: Ya estas calmada?.-pregunto el peliblanco

Yuuki: Jum no me hables.- dijo la chica girando el rostro.

Zero: Vamos yuki no te pongas asi solo fue una broma.- declaro el peliblanco y con una mano acaricio su mejilla haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara.- bueno… me perdonas por la broma?.- dijo el chico.

Yuuki: Um.. dejame pensarlo… NO! .- dijo esto volviendo a girar el rostro.

Zero: Por favor.- dijo el chico con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Yuuki: Ya no me pongas esa cara que no me resisto.

Zero: Porfavor Yuuki.- zero todavía tenia la cara de perrito.

Yuuki: Ah! Esta bien te persono!.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero no lo vuelvas hacer por que sino no te hablo mas.- advirtió.

Zero: Vale te lo prometo.- prometió el peliblanco dándole un beso corto a la chica.- ahora ve a ducharte.

Yuuki: esta bien pero ya vete.

Zero: si ya me voy, te espero abajo.- dijo esto ultimo retirandose del cuarto de la chica.

Mientras que el chico estaba sirviendo la mesa, yuuki se tomo una ducha de 6 minutos, ya servido todo, sonó el timbre zero fue a ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta una persona se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que los dos calleran, el chico sintió una presion en sus labios y abrió lo ojos cuando lo hizo vio una chica de cabello naranja, después se escucho un ruido y un leve sollozo que provenía de una chica, zero inmediatamente se separo de la chica y fijo su mirada en la silueta de yuuki.

Zero: Yuuki no es lo que piensas.- dijo zero


	2. Es un error

**Cap. 2 "Es un error"**

Zero: Yuuki no es lo que piensas.- dijo zero

Yuuki: Si claro y que fue lo que vi ah? Te vi besándote con rima!.- dijo sollozando la chica-. Como me pudiste hacer esto zero?

Zero: Yuuki solo fue un error ella m…- fue interrumpido por Yuuki.

Yuuki: NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS EXCUSAS!.- la chica al decir esto salio corriendo de la casa.

Rima: Que bueno que se fue esa mocosa ahora eres todo mió zero.- dijo sensualmente y acercándose a zero, cuando iba a besarlo zero retrocedió unos pasos.

Zero: No me toques rima.- dijo Zero con la cabeza gacha.

Rima: Hay zero no te pongas así, esa chica no era para ti.

Zero: Rima yo la AMO, ella es mi vida entiende! Lo que paso entre tu y yo fue un error!

La chica de cabello naranja se quedo en shock, zero paso por su lado susurrando algo:

Zero: "No quiero volverte a ver rima".- susurro el chico peliblanco, saliendo de la casa decidido en arreglar este problema.

*~~~ Por otro lado ~~~*

Una chica iba corriendo y a la vez llorando cuando de repente se tropezó con alguien y callo al suelo.

xXx: Disculpa no vi por donde iba.- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano para ayudarla, yuuki tomo su mano y se levanto del suelo.

Yuuki: No te preocupes y gracias por ayudarme mi nombre es Cross Yuuki

Kaname: y mi nombre es Kuran Kaname mucho gusto Yuuki y dime por que estabas llorando si se puede saber.- pregunto el chico.

Yuuki: Pues acabo de descubrir que mi novio me engaño.- dijo la chica con ojos llorosos.

Kaname: Valla ese chico si que es un patán como le puede hacer eso a una chica tan linda como tu.- dijo Kaname haciendo que las mejillas de la chica tomaran un color carmesí.

Yuuki: Etto… gracias por el cumplido.

Kaname le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que el dolor de yuuki desapareciera por un rato.

xXx: Yuuki!.- grito un chico, captando la atención de ambos chicos.

Yuuki: Que haces aquí zero? No quiero verte.- dijo enojada.

Zero: Yuuki fue un error rima…- fue interrumpido.

Kaname: Ya oíste a yuuki ella no te quiere ver.- se interpuso kaname mientras que colocaba a yuuki detrás de el como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Zero: y tu quien eres?.- pregunto desconfiado zero.

Kaname: Soy Kuran Kaname presidente de la corporación kuran.- respondió confiado kaname sorprendiendo a yuuki y a zero.

Zero: Bueno lo que sea yo quiero hablar con yuuki no contigo.- dijo el peliblanco.

Yuuki: Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo así que vete.- dijo yuuki detrás de kaname y aferrandose a su camisa.

Zero: Pero…-fue interrumpido nuevamente.

Yuuki: PERO NADA YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!.-grito yuuki sollozando el peliblanco se del lugar a regañadientes "Esto no queda así" pensó, cuando kaname no vio mas a zero se giro hacia yuuki y le seco las lagrimas.

Kaname: Yuuki ya no llores no me gusta verte así.- dijo triste kaname.- a donde dormirás?.

Yuuki: N-no lo se.- dijo entrecortadamente a causa de las lagrimas.

Kaname: Si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento.- hizo una pausa-. Bueno si tu quieres.- termino kaname.

Yuuki: Esta bien.- Dijo la chica, Kaname la condujo hasta su auto y cortésmente le abrió la puerta, ya adentro kaname se dirigió a la puerta del conductor encendió el auto y condujo en una velocidad normal, yuuki se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto…

*Sueño de yuuki*

Una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba acostada en un jardín lleno de las mas hermosas flores, a su lado se podía escuchar una voz que se iba acercando hacia ella, yuuki pudo visualizar una figura al instante la chica se levanto y pudo visualizar mejor a la persona.

XxX: Yuuki

*Volviendo a la realidad*

Kaname: Yuuki…- decía mientras agitaba suavemente los hombros de yuuki, la chica poco a poco abría los ojos.

Yuuki: Kaname-semapai?.- decía la chica medio dormida.

Kaname: Ya llegamos.- le dijo, sacándola del auto con sus brazos y de hay la cargo.

Yuuki: P-pero q-q-que haces .- tartamudeaba la chica toda sonrojada.

Kaname: Te llevo hasta mi habitación.- respondió con toda tranquilidad, mientras que caminaba hasta su habitación de vez en cuando saludaba a los empleados y algunas miradas se posaban a la pareja esto hacia que yuuki se sonrojara cada vez mas.

Yuuki: Kaname-sempai todos nos están mirando.- decía la chica.

Kaname: Ignóralos.- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ya estando al frente de la puerta, el chico la abrió sin problemas.

Yuuki: Parecemos mas recién casados.- susurro la chica, causando que kaname soltara una leve risita.


	3. Nuevo Amigo

Cap. 3 "Nuevo Amigo"

El chico bajo a yuuki y se fue a la cocina, yuuki se sentó en un sofá cercano y admiro toda la habitación, Kaname regreso con dos platos y uno se lo dio a yuuki, el se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer, la cena transcurrió tranquila. Kaname retiro los platos los llevo a la cocina, regreso y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

Kaname: Yuuki te puedo preguntar algo.- dijo el pelicastaño

Yuuki: si kaname-sempai.- dijo la chica

Kaname: de donde salio el sempai.- pregunto divertido

Yuuki: te molesta.- pregunto la chica

Kaname: No para nada.- respondió el chico, yuuki le dedico una sonrisa.

Yuuki: etto… alguien mas vive aquí.- pregunto tímidamente.

Kaname: Nadie solo yo.- respondió el chico-. Por que lo preguntas.

Yuuki: Curiosidad nada mas.

Kaname: Me alegro que estés aquí así no me sentiré solo.- sonrió.

Yuuki: Solo porque?.- pregunto.

Kaname: No tengo muchos amigos y los que trato viven lejos.- dijo en un tono triste, yuuki empezó acariciarle el cabello.

Yuuki: No te pongas así, a pesar que nos acabamos de conocer, siento que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho.- le decido una sonrisa, el chico también hizo lo mismo.

Kaname: Ven te mostrare donde dormirás.- el chico se levanto y extendió su mano que con gusto la chica agarro, kaname la condujo hasta una habitación.

Kaname: Espera un momento déjame buscarte ropa.- el chico se dirigió rápido a la habitación del frente después de conseguir lo que quería volvió a la habitación de la chica, el se quedo embobado cuando la miro de arriba abajo.

Kaname: Etto… yuuki toma.- dijo entregándole un bulto. La pelicastaña recibió lo que le dio y se dirigió al baño, el chico se sentó en la cama a esperarla, se escucho cuando la chica abrió la puerta y salía con un camisón grande que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Yuuki: Creo que me queda grande.- dijo la chica acercándose hasta el pelicastaño.

Kaname: Si muy grande pero te queda bien a pesar que es mi camisa.- dijo con una risita, yuuki se acostó en la cama mientras que kaname tiernamente la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente sin antes susurrarle un "Buenas Noches". El chico se dirigió a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y pensó en las cosas que haría mañana, de tanto pensar se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente un peliblanco se desperezaba y sintió que su lado estaba frió, no podía creer en verdad había sucedido su gran amor no estaba con ella, se había ido y por culpa de rima, pero el haría todo lo que fuera para remediar este problema.

En otro lado se despertaba una chica de cabello castaño, estaba desorientada pero luego recordó lo que paso el día anterior y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, rápidamente se seco y fue hasta el cuarto del chico, toco varias veces y nadie contesto después oyó un ruido en la cocina y se fue corriendo hasta allá. Fijo su mirada hasta en el suelo y vio unas gotas de sangre, la chica estaba aterrada miro por otro lado del suelo y vio un cuchillo lleno de sangre….

Continuara


End file.
